


She Always Did Prefer Older Men

by A_Weird_Saxon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Large Cock, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, ball worship, musk kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weird_Saxon/pseuds/A_Weird_Saxon
Summary: Genny always had a particular taste in men, however Celica’s band of companions lacked what she needed.  So despite the traumatic summoning to Askr it gave her access to what she desperately needed.
Relationships: Genny/Marx | Xander, Gunter/Genny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first fic I have ever written and my first fiction work I have written since my Star Wars bounty hunter OC for my grade school newspaper. That may have been 15 years ago now, so it made perfect sense for me to try and write some filthy smut as my second foray into fiction writing.   
> So any comments, critiques, or thoughts are extremely welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Genny initially was terrified when she stepped out of the summoning area. A completely different place, far away from her home and filled with people she’s never met. However as time marched on, the situation slowly became more comfortable. More of her friends walked through the summoning circle, filling her with confidence and joy. Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, and Kiran were all so nice and made her feel welcome and safe. And the colorful cast of heroes that roamed the castle were kind enough. Generally. 

So with her security confirmed she allowed her mind to wander more, and she was thrilled that there were significantly more older men in this group than were in Celica’s army. She tried to give Saber a chance but the drunkard mercenary never really fit into her dreams of a knight nor did he take her seriously. And try and she might when she sat down to write her stories the male hero began to take on qualities of the men around her. They were all too attractive and chivalrous, especially when her mind pulled away from her writing while her fingers started to caress her small breasts and wet lips.

Several weeks of this passed, her needs becoming more pronounced by the day. The men she used for masturbation fodder gallantly charging to protect others on the battlefield inflamed her passions. And when she spotted one of her main fantasies walking towards her in a secluded hallway she finally knew she had to act. 

Gunter. The retainer of the white haired dragon princess was someone that Genny couldn’t hope to resist. Tall, muscular, and with a deep masculine voice to match. Coupled with a face that was etched with years of experience and evidence of his courage, just his presence alone started to get her riled up. And now he was dressed lightly, his muscles fighting against his simple tunic and trousers, as his face had a slight shine pointing to the fact that he had just finished training. 

Gunter was puzzled when the woman he’s only seen a few times around the castle suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm with one hand. Her small hand was trembling as she held him for a minute before Gunter’s voice rang out. “Do you need something of me?” Genny, startled out of her thoughts, gave out a small “Eep!” before refocusing and beginning to stroke his biceps. 

The old knight couldn’t mistake the implications of her actions but couldn’t believe that a young woman like her would be interested in him. He reached his hand to her head and opened his mouth to put an end to this before she tilted her head up. The sheer lust that poured out of her eyes caught him off guard, and as she slowly bit her lower lip any thoughts of stopping her were throughly dismissed. 

She knew from his body language that he was tried to send her away, so she was thrilled that she was able to entice him enough that he couldn’t think of doing that. She rewarded him for his correct decision by quickly falling to her knees. And when she finally got to her knees she couldn’t help but notice how dominant he looked, towering over her. Like she was only on her knees in front of him because he allowed her. Such thoughts only fueled her desires, fueled the heat in her belly as her juices flowed freely. That in turn reminded her of her surprise for him, hopefully one he’d enjoy. 

Her small hands grabbed the waistline of his trousers and mustering all her courage she slowly began to pull them down. The first thing she saw was his white pubic hair. Thick and surprisingly well kept, it was matted down slightly which reminded her of the practice he just finished. That was only further reinforced when his thick musk hit her like a runaway horse. His cock wasn’t even out yet and his scent was forcing her eyes to lid. Shaking her head as clear as she could she continued to pull his trousers towards his feet. 

Once she got his pants down his entire manhood was in view. His cock was thick, but smaller than she would have liked. Trying to hide her slight disappointment she cast her eyes back to Gunter’s, beaming her brightest smile. Giggling at the older man’s stunned face she brought her gaze back to his crotch and found that is had grown in size slightly. Genny’s jaw dropped. His cock was mainly soft and it was that big. And that thick. Her mind reeling at the implications of that discovery, now had to take in how large and full his testicles looked. They hung low, covered with corse hair matching the color of the hair above his cock. And both had a clear sheen to them, covered in the sweat he worked up during his workout. 

“Mother Mila”. 

Gunter frowned slightly. He was charmed by her voice, soft and bouncy, much like her hair. But those were the first actual words she had spoken the entire time, and he knew not who this “Mila” was. But when his mind eagerly reminded him that she was a cleric, and she said that name with such reverence while beholding his soft manhood, his cock jumped. 

That pulled Genny out of another stunned state. She looked up at him and gave him a lusty smile, happy that the sight on her knees was exciting him. After biting her bottom lip for him again she moved her face closer to his cock. Still keeping her hands off Genny, with her nose a mere inch away, took a deep whiff. Her eyes involuntary rolled back as she was drowned in his heavy, thick, dominating musk. A soft moan escaped both their mouths and Gunter threw his head back, lost in this situation. 

Placing her nose directly on the head of his penis she continued to smell, loving how his strong musk mixed with the smell of sweat. Genny slowly moved her nose down his hardening cock closer to his base, eagerly taking in everything she could. Moaning again her eyes drifted up to meet Gunter’s. “Mmm your scent is so powerful. Thick. All encompassing. It’s like you’re trying to control me with just the smell.”

Gunter’s cock throbbed again. She was definitely not new to this. Her words, the looks, the words spoken softly and sweetly, everything pointed to her being very familiar with acts like this. Not that he minded. Gunter was always rough, and age has not dulled that. It perhaps made it even more potent. He’d hate to frighten her or worse, hurt her, and the context clues pointing to her experience put him more at ease.

Genny’s expedition had led her to his base, were his cock met his thick pubes and his sack sat below. The smell kept getting stronger and she was content to stay where she was. Her hands stayed at her sides, too stubborn to take advantage of how wet she was. This was the first cock that had done this to her with just the smell. She needed all of her attention focused on giving this cock the worship it deserves. She pushed her entire face into his crotch, trying to take as deep of a whiff as she could. Whining, she began to rub her face against it as her chin gave some stimulation to the topmost part of his sac, while his pubes tickled her forehead. 

She couldn’t get enough. She may have teased him about his scent earlier but the more she inhaled it the more she found herself agreeing with it. It was deep. Full. Utterly masculine. It filled her lungs and coated the inside of her nostrils and yet she continued to shove her face into the base. She never even thought to pull away and get some fresh air, his scent more desirable than that ever was. She needed more.

Moving her nose lower, she finally reached his ball sack. It was everything she wanted, needed. His musk was even more powerful down here and she gleefully shoved her nose in between his balls. Taking as deep as a sniff as she could, the smell overtook her. Genny started to thrust her hips forward in time to her breathing as her body desperately showed off how ready it was. 

She moved from ball to ball, smelling the entire way, before scooting herself a bit further forward. Not only as a subconscious attempt to get more of his musk but also so she could more easily move her face underneath his sack. That allowed her to freely rub her small face against it, desperate to get as much of his essence stained on her as possible. In fact, the thought of his sweat and hair rubbing off on her face caused her to thrust her hips with even more force. Before her mind went blank as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. 

Gunter couldn’t believe his eyes. This small, adorable cleric had not only sniffed his cock to full hardness but had cum herself stupid by doing so. As her head moved back from his testicles it exposed the state of her face and his cock twitched again. She was a complete mess. Genny’s face was slick with his sweat and his thick pubic hairs were dotted all over it. Her eyes were glazed and she took deep breaths to try and steady herself. His hand quickly grasped his full cock and began to pump it. 

Genny couldn’t believe it. She had just cum her brains out by sniffing a cock. She definitely wasn’t inexperienced and yet that just happened. She had messed around enough with the boys from the village outside the monastery in which she grew up to know what she was doing but nothing like this. But as she tried to pull herself together she finally saw it. Gunter’s cock. 

It was massive. Far larger than anything the boys had and larger than the few men she’d been with. It jutted proudly out, silently proclaiming his masculinity and dominance. It’s thickness was evident even at this short distance as she could tell that it was thicker than her wrist. Mila, Gunter’s hand only covered half of it. 

She moved closer, silently taking in its heady musk, before moving his hand off of it. He moved his hand on her head but she shooed that away as well. “Please, allow this poor cleric to properly worship this testament to humanity”. Gunter chuckled darkly and pulled his hand back, happy to let this desperate girl to her own devices. 

Genny gave a deep, loving kiss to his cocktip before drawing a circle around the entrance with her tongue. She couldn’t hold back a moan due to the flavor of the sweat that her little tongue picked up. Only then did she realize the challenge the size of his cock and balls presented her. But she was vastly too horny to really care about such problems and continued to lay hot, wet kisses all over his dick. Pulling back, she decided it was time. She slowly opened her mouth and began to take his daunting dick. 

Moaning loudly at the taste of his sweat and filth, Genny busily sucked at his tip. Knowing that this was going to take some time she started to message his hefty balls with one hand and and tried to wrap her other around his fat dick. She tried her best to work in tandem with her hands, moving her tiny mouth further down his cock as she stroked the rest. It was tough going, as her mouth was filled with the first couple of inches and the taste and scent overwhelmed her senses. She tried, she really tried. Suckling his cock whenever it got too difficult to take it further before trying again. Casting her eyes up, she noticed that Gunter did not look too pleased. 

“Sorry little one but I grow tired of this”, he remarked before firmly grasping the back of her head, “but it’s time to show you what this old soldier can do”. He slowly started to ease his massive cock down her throat, and in response Genny pulled her hands off his cock and balls before grasping his firm ass. Gunter only slowed down when she started to gag, using his other hand to caress her cheek and coo assurances to her. This whole situation caused her eyes to roll back into her head. The size, the smell, the taste, how he was balancing dominating her and caring for her. 

He paused when he stuffed half of his dick down her throat. “You know, when I saw you walking towards me I thought that you were going to ask for help reaching something. Little did I know that I would get a supposed holy woman who wanted to worship something as base as a cock and balls” he said cruelly. “But if this is what you want I’ll be happy to give you what you want”. His other hand clasped behind the one holding the back of her head before he began to roll his hips forward, trying to carve out her throat. His probing not slowing down even as she gagged heavily. 

Genny was thrilled, ecstatic, euphoric. All the time she spent with her fingers in her pussy hadn’t been wasted. She finally had what she wanted, a hot DILF with the biggest cock she had ever seen eager to take everything from her young, nubile teen body. Her gags came loudly and frequently as Gunter continued to stretch her throat out with his thick cock. Spaced out between his grunts, he continued to insult her. “Fuck, based on how well you tended to me I thought this throat would be a lot looser. Well, it’ll be looser when I’m done with it” Such a statement caused Genny’s hips to involuntary thrust again. She was ready. So ready to give Gunter everything. Her pussy was madly lubricating, trying to get ready for the biggest cock she ever took. 

With a wild roar Gunter pulled his dick out halfway before shoving the entire thing in her throat. He threw his head back before moaning loudly and if Genny could have done the same, she would have. She could feel her neck bulging obscenely and her nose was shoved up against his pubes again. Her mind was so addled that she was far more concerned with huffing as much musk as she could rather than the possibility of her choking to death on his cock. Seemingly noting her body’s uncontrolled decision he tried to force more of his cock in her throat, despite the fact that her swanlike neck contained the whole fucking thing. 

Pulling his fuck stick out, he carelessly slapped the throat slopped thing heavily on her face. As Genny gulped down air Gunter grabbed the base of his cock and began to smack her face with it. It was heavier that she ever could have imagined, despite having the whole thing lodged down her throat mere moments before. Just the sounds themselves drove her insane, the loud slaps echoing down the empty hallway. And he didn’t stop, grasping the back of her head and holding her still so she couldn’t shy away from his slaps. 

Cooing sweetly, she couldn’t help but play in. “Mila, I’ve never seen such a mighty dick before in my life. None of the other boys or men had something half as impressive as yours”. She tried to nuzzle into his strikes but that was a futile effort. Not that that stopped her. 

Smirking Gunter dug deeper, “Well based on how you’re treating me it seems like you’re more impressed by me than whoever this Mila is.” His strikes had slowed down, the rapid strikes had been exchanged for slow deliberate ones punctuating important statements. 

“The Mother Goddess is happy when her worshippers procreate.” Genny squeaked as his dick collided with her face. 

“Ha! Procreate huh? Well if this slutty cleric wants a child she better get used to what’s needed to make one.” After giving her a few more slaps across her face Gunter pulled it directly into his sweaty, hairy sack. 

Releasing a exuberant moan, Genny breathed out, “Da-... Duma this smell. It has to be sacrilegious. Nothing should smell this good. It’s as if this musk was granted to you to conquer young sluts like me.” Laughing heartily, he yanked her face so his sack rests directly underneath her nostrils. Her desperate sniffs drew more chuckles from Gunter. 

“That’s right. Only someone as slutty as you would be so easily dominated by something as simple as scent and cock size.” More moans and deep sniffs from Genny. “I’d never figure that the adherents of a Goddess would submit so quickly. If I had the ability I would follow you back to your world I’d partake in them as well. But since I have things to do in Nohr, I’ll just make sure that you remember this scent. The musk of the man who is going to impregnate you.” 

That tirade alone was enough to make Genny see nothing but white as she plowed through another orgasm. Not letting her recover Gunter simply busied himself with dragging his sack over every inch of her face. It’s a truly empowering feeling, his manhood and scent driving her to such a state. And when he pulled back he was barely even surprised when she dived back in. She began to kiss his balls all over and didn’t skimp on huffing all the musk she could. He simply took his hand off of her and let her work. 

Focusing first on his right ball she gave it a long lick from bottom all the way to the top. Her most guttural moan slipped out. Genny couldn’t believe that she’s hadn’t tasted his sack yet. She dived back in, desperately licking all the sweat and filth off his right ball. Gunter had to clench his jaw as her cute eyes bored into his own, while her soft tongue lapped at his sack brought him dangerously close to cumming. She couldn’t hope to stop though, the combination of the taste of his sweat and filth, combined with the texture of his corse pubic hair and wrinkly sac flesh had become too much for the young woman. Her hips continued to thrust, hopeful that they’ll be used soon enough. 

She switched to the other ball doing her best to take the whole thing in her mouth. Stretching her mouth open as far she could it finally slipped into her maw. Genny’s eyes immediately rolled backwards as her reward for her effort wasn’t just the little hints of taste her tongue could offer, but the entire symphony her mouth gave. Moaning as loud as she could with a ball in her mouth she feverishly sucked and lapped all the filth and flavor she could. Gunter was at his limit. He finally pulled her away from his balls with a pop before he pointed his cock directly at her face. Exclaiming loudly, Gunter came harder than he cared to remember. His heavy spurts covering her small face with thick strands of warm cum. The force was strong enough to cause Genny to flinch backwards with every shot. 

Such an orgasm forced Gunter to stumble back a bit, his knees weak from such pleasure. When he focused his attention back to that little slut he found her happily collecting his cum off her face and eating it, moaning deeply as she savored his flavor and perverse smell of his seed. “Heh, I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore but your sluttiness continues to astound me” he taunted as he stroked his cock, keeping it hard for this insatiable young woman. Once her face was clean of his essence she got up and moved over to the wall. 

Looking over her should at Gunter, and her face covered in his sweat and hairs, she began to pull her dress up. She saw his jaw clench as he drunk in her pale legs and thighs before she revealed her secret. Genny bit her bottom lip again and pulled up her dress, showing her bare ass and pussy, surprising the older knight with the knowledge that she walked around the castle with no undergarments. Gunter’s pupils dilated as he zeroed in on her absolutely drenched pussy, fluids dripping wetly on the floor. “Sir Knight, as I have spent so long proving my worth to you, please bless me with your cock and make me forget all about Mila!”. And as she said the name of her revered goddess she bent forward and spread her pussy lips. 

Gunter’s body moved before his brain could even process a thought. He pinned her against the wall and started to grope both of her little ass cheeks. Genny began to mewl, his large hands easily encompassing her cheeks as he played with them. Squeezing and spreading them apart before giving her playful swats. “I can’t believe that such a demure looking cleric would be walking around the castle with no panties on.” A hard slap of her ass. “Allowing her juices to drip all over the floor.” Another hard slap, before shoving his cock in between the crevice of her ass cheeks. “Before seducing a man who’s old enough to be her father”. The pinned girl couldn’t help but moan at that. 

She began to try to use her petite ass to grind against his massive cock. Genny was trying everything to get Gunter to fuck her, throwing her hips back in a desperate attempt to show how she was ready. Yet Gunter was satisfied with just slapping her ass in time to her thrusts. Even though that glorious cock was deep in her pussy she couldn’t deny that the slaps she endured excited her greatly. After both of her cheeks were solidly red he pulled both of her hands above her head, pinning them against the wall. 

“Well? This has made me feel decades younger but unless you are more honest with yourself you aren’t getting any of this cock that made you doubt your goddess.” He hissed into her ear. 

“Please sir knight, I need-“ she moaned before he suddenly interrupted her.

“Enough if this ‘sir knight’ business! You didn’t rub your face against my balls just because I’m a knight. Stop lying to yourself”. 

Craning her head up to look him in the eyes she finally gave in to what both of them wanted. “Please daddy, fuck my naughty pussy. I’ve been especially bad today.”

Grinning, Gunter pulled his hips back before he thrust his cock in between her thighs. The friction forced a guttural moan from the cleric. It also forced her to cast her gaze down towards her crotch. The sight of his cock stretching far past her body made it look like she had an impressive cock of her own. Giggling at the thought, Genny began shaking her ass in time with Gunter’s slow thrusts. The sight of her cute ass jiggling on his dick did terrible things to his concentration as he was lost in watching her little globes of assflesh bounce. Groaning, he pulled his hand off her waist and ran it through his hair. Noticing her freedom she began to shake her ass as enticingly as she could, dragging her pussy up and down his cock. “Oh daddy, I have to get you as lubed up so I can actually fit you” Genny giggled. 

After watching her little performance he gave that dancing ass the hardest slap he could muster, loving the loud “Daddy” it caused, before removing his dick from her enclosed hips. Spurred on he released her hands so he could push her face up against the wall. Taking once last appreciative gaze of her trembling body he lined his cock up with her dripping hole. “Now, this is going to take some time so spread yourself for me and we’ll take this slow.” 

Oh Mila. It was time, it was finally time. Genny’s hands flew to her cheeks and spread them as far as she could. “I’m ready daddy”. 

Oh she was going to be the death of him. But dying from fucking the brains out of cute little thing like her would be a hell of a way to go. So he took a deep breath to steady himself as he began this impossible task. 

It was too much. Even just the cockhead was stretching her tight hole more than anything before. The slow, methodical advance of Gunter’s fat cock into her drooling tunnel began to drive the pretense out of her attitude. “O-oh fuck daddy! You-you’re so fucking BIG!” Everything about this was checking all of her boxes. She had her hot daddy shoving the side of her head against a wall while his other hand firmly grasped her thin waist, keeping her dress hiked up so he could see her cute little ass. Her face was covered in his sweat, musk, pubes, and the evidence of his plentiful semen. She was clearly marked as her daddy’s. And of course his massive dick was in the process of splitting her in two. 

Her sudden change in vocabulary forced a chuckle out of the old soldier. “Really? All it took was a big cock to loosen your tongue? And I’m barely in you” He teased, pulling out slightly. 

“Please don’t pull your cock out of me daddy!” Genny implored, throwing her hips back to counteract his retreat. 

Despite that incredibly pleasing sight, Gunter was determined to stay in control. This whole “daddy” situation wasn’t his cup of tea but he couldn’t deny the power of that word being moaned so whorishly by someone as cute as her. As he tightened his grip on her waist he leaned in. “You don’t get to tell your ‘daddy’ what to do. But if you apologize nicely maybe I’ll forgive you.” 

He was lying about the “maybe”, there was no way this wouldn’t end with him fucking her until she was a cum filled mess and they both knew it. However Genny was eager to play her part. “I’m so sorry daddy. The thought of not having your fat fucking cock ruin my tight pussy made me incredibly greedy. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Despite having the side of her head pressed against the wall Gunter could see her pout cutely and try to flash her most disarming puppy dog eyes at him. Oh she knew what she was doing. Desperately probing his buttons to see which ones turned him into a feral beast. Preferably one that left her pussy gaping and her womb stuffed with his thick cum. Well she found the right one and she was going to find out what happen when it got pressed. 

Pulling his hand off her head he roughly gasped Genny’s waist. With both of his large hands clasped on her small waist Gunter was able to position himself so he could appreciate the sight of him spearing this minx on his cock. The removal of his hand from her head allowed her to look behind her and also partake in viewing this life altering event. With both hands holding her firmly, she was trapped. Even if she wanted to she wouldn’t be able to resist Gunter boring out her hole. 

But of course she wanted that to happen. That was made crystal clear as he began his slow advance again. He was big. Almost too big. His size, coupled with how tight her previous lovers left her, etched every small detail on her pussy and more importantly her mind. His cockhead did it’s job, signaling her body to yield to his monument to masculinity. And yield it did. Her eyes began to roll backwards and her eyelids started to flutter. She quickly lost focus of his cock breaching her womanhood as her head jerked parallel to her body. But what her eyes failed to relay her body eagerly filled in. Every vein. Every inch. The impossible heat. How every pulse that surged through it did the same to her. 

Gunter was going through a similar experience. It had been too long since his last lay and Genny’s constricting hole was doing its damnedest to milk every drop of his semen. He had to clench his jaw, use every fiber of his being to not dump his load into her before he’d properly fucked this little slut. And Genny was trying everything she could do to make that happen. Every noise she made was an effort, made consciously or unconsciously, to try and wring every drop of cum out of him. The sweet coos, followed by the whorish moans, and the disgraceful groans that were almost always punctuated by a reverent “daddy”. And that was nothing to compared to how her pussy was constantly spasming and constricting around the cock that was in her. 

His eyes hadn’t moved from the delicious sight of his dick filling up this maiden, inch by inch. When he finally got half his cock in her he met some increased resistance. Rolling his hips forward, he strengthened his grip on Genny’s small waist so he could penetrate her with more ease. “OH YES! GET THAT FUCKING COCK IN ME DADDY! GET IN DEEPER THAN ANY OF THOSE ‘MEN’ EVER DID.” She screamed out. 

“Oh? So that is the limit of the men in your world?” Gunter laughed cruelly. “Well let me show what men of Nohr can do.” Genny was still in the process of comprehending his boastful statement when Gunter rammed every single inch of his giant cock that he could into her tight hole. 

“DADDY!” Was all Genny could scream. It was her last thought before Gunter’s fat cockhead slammed against her cervix. Her mind went blank as her body took over, granting her the most explosive orgasm of her life and squirting heavily on the ground beneath her. 

If Gunter clenched his teeth any harder he was sure they would shatter. She was tight before when he only filled her halfway. Now that the entirety her hole was lovingly wrapped around his dick it was almost unbearable. The feeling of stretching her to her limit while he still had an inch or so not in her made his ego soar. His fingers dug deeper into her soft skin, his grip increasing as he tried not to pack her womb with his cum yet. Her pale skin would most likely sport some marks now but she’d probably like physical proof of her daddy’s actions.

He knew that he was handling this better than she was. He could feel her cunt spasming almost constantly. Genny’s legs were alternating between shacking and trembling, while Gunter’s hands around her hips had shifted from giving him better leverage to keeping her on her feet half the time. And if he could she her face he would have seen the treat of a lifetime. Her eyes had rolled all the way up, her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out. Since her mouth wasn’t closed her drool flowed freely pooling on the floor. 

There were no more words from Genny anymore. Only the most guttural and base noises were dragged out of her depths. Her daddy’s cock made fucking sure of that. It made sure that she was going to be a size queen once she got got back to Zofia. Only fat fucking dicks that barely fit in her attached to older studs would get the time of day. Preferably ones who got as dominant as Gunter did when she proclaims them her “daddy”. And if she couldn’t find anyone like that she’d just have to come back to Askr and drag Gunter kicking and screaming to Zofia. However for right now she’d be the one screaming. And hopefully dragged through the castle to his room like she was a sack of flour. 

Oh the thought of her daddy tossing her on his bed before jumping on top of her. Pinning her small body underneath his imposing frame before slamming that wonderful cock of his into her willing pussy. Fucking her endlessly, egged on by her sweet screams of “daddy”, until they were both sweaty and exhausted. And of course he wouldn’t pull out. He wouldn’t be able to waste any of his sperm like he did earlier on her face, not with her legs locked tightly behind that firm ass of his. 

Going through that little daydream of hers gave her enough time to get back together. She was able to properly comprehend her surroundings now that she was granted mercy by Gunter. He hadn’t moved since her mind emptied due to that earth shattering orgasm. Her daddy just kept that hole ruining cock of his lodged against her womb. She loved how hard he was gripping her slim waist, praying that he would leave marks. It would be such a tease for her to go to the baths with Celica, Mae, and Sonya and be coy about the red finger sized marks on her waist. Ones in the perfect position to imply that someone went to town on her snug hole from behind. Thinking about Celica’s face going red as she realized what those marks meant caused Genny to giggle. 

That was the first coherent noise she’s made since Gunter decided that her womb needed to meet his cock. He noticed that her legs stopped wobbling as much and that she began to put more weight on them. “So you’ve come down then? Welcome back.” He said coolly, slowly rubbing his thumbs on her back.

Genny moaned at the sensation of his calloused thumbs messaging her soft skin. “How could I not cum my brains out when I took my daddy’s cock all the way for the first time?” She half teased. 

This little minx. He moved his hips around just to stretch her out in different ways and to get her ready for when he started to move for real. “I doubt this has anything to do about me being your ‘daddy’. You’d act this way with any man that had a cock this big” he teased over the very enjoyable sounds Genny made due to his small movements. 

“Well, then you better keep that cock in me all the time then daddy.” She teased back, rolling her hips in concert with Gunter’s prodding. “If you don’t want that to happen”. 

Grinning madly at her challenge Gunter knew she was ready for him to start fucking her. He began to pull back slowly, letting her feel his cockhead scrape against her folds. “I’ll do just that. Whenever you need to leave my room, I’ll carry you and fuck you all the way.”

Genny moaned loudly at that. The empty feeling left by his retreating cock was so strong that she might have to take him up on that. “You know I’d call you ‘daddy’ the whole way, wouldn’t that embarrass you?”

Gunter waited until it was just his head in her pussy before answering. “I’m just an old soldier, I don’t give a shit about what people think of me”. He began to push forward again, faster than before. “You should be more concerned about how others see you. Begging to be fucked by someone close to thirty years older than you. All while singing ‘daddy’ sweetly to anyone able to hear.”

Genny couldn’t stop the moans pouring from her as Gunter began to fill her up again. “I think anyone would act this way with your cock stretching them to their limits daddy”. She wasn’t teasing with that. With this dick he could easily get anyone hooked. “I know several women here who wouldn’t mind calling you that.”

“Don’t try and butter me up. I’m having enough trouble keeping up with you.” He laughed, driving himself deeper. As his cock kissed her cervix again, Gunter was rewarded with a squeaked “daddy!”. “Well you didn’t pass out this time so I’m going to speed up. Are you good with that?” He sincerely hoped she was, he was close to his limit. 

Genny normally would have rolled her eyes at that type of question before passively giving them the go ahead. However with Gunter’s absolute monster she was grateful for him checking in before he rearranged her insides. Looking back at him she gave the answer he needed. “Thank you for being gentle with me until I got used to your dick. I know that must have been difficult for you, so you can go as hard as you want now daddy.” 

She was far too adept at switching from a sultry temptress to an understanding angel. All while remaining extremely enticing. Gunter ran his fingers through her bouncy, light orange hair. “Since you offered.” Suddenly making a fist he pulled her hair back, forcing her face to snap forward as he pulled out of her depths. He was going to get rough. He had to, his cock throbbing and balls churning were a constant reminder that he was very close to cumming. He needed to give the both of them the highest amount of pleasure before that happened. 

With one powerful thrust Genny knew she was in for a treat. Every heavy strike against her womb was a reminder that Gunter was indeed handling her with kid gloves earlier. Now those gloves were off and the beast she hoped dwelled within him came out. Her daddy’s fat cock was obliterating her tight pussy, stretching her out in ways she always dreamed but was never able to realize. The impact of each of his aggressive thrusts told the story of his decades of training and experience. She loved how he was enjoying her hole, his sexy masculine grunts and groans getting her more aroused. 

Gunter began to speed up, his giant cock forcing her walls mold to his shape. Gripping her hair he pulled back in time to his cock battering her womb. The way her slutty moans were transformed into delightful squeals when he yanked her head back only fueled his frantic pounding. His control melting away as this charade reached its inevitable conclusion, filling this slutty cleric with every drop of his seed.   
Gunter’s hips were moving at a blinding speed now. Genny’s pussy was finally loosened enough so he could fuck her hard without worrying about hurting her. Yet it was still absurdly tight, doing its biological duty of trying to milk everything from his dick. 

Neither of them cared about anything besides the pleasure. Genny drunk off of her daddy’s cock loosening up her hole for weeks and Gunter’s entire mind trapped in her constricting pussy. They lost track of time, an hour easily passing since they started to sloppily enjoy the other’s body. The small, cute cleric worshipping every aspect of the older soldier’s masculinity in plain view. Any of her friends could have stumbled upon her debasing her goddess’ name simply to satisfy her own worldly fetishes. They wouldn’t even have to be within eyesight, the noises pouring out of her mouth served as loud testaments of Gunter’s prowess that must have echoed far down the hallways. 

Even as cock-drunk as Genny was she could tell that this fucking of a lifetime was reaching its messy conclusion. His breathing had become erratic and the movement of his hips sloppy. The pulling of her hair had become uncoordinated, as Gunter simply maintained constant pressure. She knew she had to go for the kill. Had to goad him one last time for maximum effect. Fighting through the pleasure she screamed, “Fucking cum in me daddy! Make me explain to everyone in my Priory how my daddy got me pregnant! How I now care more about his dick than I do my Goddess!”

That was the final straw. Gunter yanked her hair back, forcing Genny upright so they could look into each other’s eyes as he bred her. The height difference forced her on the balls of her feet while he had to bend his knees slightly. Shouting one last time Gunter thrusted his cock as deep as he could into her willing pussy, making damn sure his head was lodged against her cervix, before firing off a massive load into her fertile womb. He loved the way her eyes rolled back and body shook with every powerful spurt he shot in her, deeper than anyone else ever had. “Damn,” he began completely out of breath, “I wish I could see you try and explain carrying my child to them.”

Coming down from her orgasm Genny gave him a flirty giggle, “Mmm I’d love it if you could come back with me. I’d have you fuck me all over that Priory. And I can think of several women there who could stand to ‘loosen up’”. 

“Don’t tempt me, I might take you up on that.”

Sharing a small laugh the two were content to pass some time right where they were. Gunter released his grip on her hair and let his tired arms fall to his side, happy to let gravity keep his cock stuffed in her. Genny cooed at the feeling of his thick cum packing her womb to the limit, and how he wasn’t pulling out. How he made sure that his cum wasn’t going anywhere. Fuck he was a perfect daddy for her, being this dominant even while exhausted. 

She was happy to simply be a cock warmer for him for several minutes until his cock had fully softened. Genny was thrilled at how pleasantly it filled her even while flaccid. But before she could say anything Gunter pulled out while swiftly putting on his trousers. She turned to give him a teasing pout but was stunned when he picked her up, bridal style. 

“Wha- what are you doing?!” She sputtered. “Why are you picking me up!”

Laughing at her blushing face, “So you can sniff my sack with a straight face but me picking you up makes you blush? Good to know you have some shame” he teased back. “This is a cover. I doubt you could walk straight after that so I’ll carry you back to your room. And if anyone asks why I’ll tell them you twisted your ankle. Keep that blush up too, it’ll make this more believable.” He clarified as he began walking.

The ease that Gunter pulled that story together impressed the cleric. In spite of her deep attraction to the man she figured he was must have been... a bit simple. But this old soldier was craftier than he looked. So she figured he earned some more teasing. “That’s a good idea. But I’m worried I might slip up and call you ‘daddy’ instead of your name when playing along.”

Gunter stopped walking suddenly and leaned in, only an inch from her ear. “If that happens,” he began, “Then I’ll have to shove you up against the nearest wall and show them why you call me ‘daddy’”. 

Genny couldn’t help but moan at such a dominant claim. “Fuck if I can’t tempt you, you can’t tempt me with that. Otherwise I’m going to shout that you’re my daddy to every single person I see.”

“Try that and see what happens” he chuckled, a dark tinge to his voice. “Though I’d like to get you in your room before a week passes.”

Sharing a chuckle together, Gunter began walking again, with Genny happily snuggled into his chest, basking in his sweaty, masculine scent. It cleverly looked like she was too embarrassed to even show her face to the few people they encountered. The trip went without any problems, but Gunter knew how this was going to end. The second he got into her room she would take his pants off again and do whatever it took to get him to break her bed. Her dainty left hand slipping, stealthily, down his pants as he told their story to Kiran only drove that point home.


	2. A Prince and His Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunter has to leave for several days and Genny has the green light to have some fun.

The people in the Order of Heroes had noticed a slight difference in Genny the past week. The normally demure and meek priestess had started to hold herself a bit differently, her head raised a bit higher and her shoulders pulled back slightly further. Something had given the young priestess some extra confidence, but not enough to stop her from squeaking when bumped into by others. Some of the more astute members had asked her why she was walking funny, to which she embarrassingly brushed off as she tweaked something while training. 

Genny could only giggle at that. Her trysts with Gunter had drastically increased of late, she just couldn’t get enough of her hung daddy. Wherever she could get him, she got him. And Mila did he get her. The hitch in her walk told volumes of how she was still struggling with handling how he got her. But she was insatiable compared to the older gentleman, the young woman’s sexuality was at its peak and Gunter couldn’t spend every second of his day satisfying his needy harlot. As much as he would like to he had his own obligations to fulfill, those spoken and unspoken. 

So the lovers came to a sort of agreement; whenever he wasn’t available to satisfy her rampant desires she was free to search for “help” elsewhere. As this whole situation was a temporary one, any relationships were the same. Gunter would be her first and most important daddy but not her only one. And anyways she didn’t expect him to only be with her, Genny had her own plans involving the old soldier and her compatriots. Ones that she doubted he would object to. 

That’s how she got into this situation, Gunter had left yesterday morning to help lead cavalry training with Titania for a large portion of the horse riders. Despite the open nature of their relationship Genny couldn’t help but pout angrily at the thought of not having Gunter around for three days! Three entire days of her pussy not being split in two by her daddy was an unpleasant enough thought that Gunter had to temper her rage by spending the entire day before absolutely ravaging her. Otherwise she would have followed him to the training or, more worryingly, torn Alfonse apart for sending him away for so damn long. 

She actually had trouble falling asleep last night, not curled up against Gunter’s comforting frame, or having him draped over her. Dwarfing her with his large, muscular body as she drifted to sleep in his powerful embrace. And when she woke up she wasn’t graced with the sight of his backside, his glorious ass framed wonderfully in the morning light. Admiring it before jumping out of bed and giving him a physical display of her appreciation. 

Well breakfast had calmed her down enough so she could focus on her next DILF. All the time spent before she found her daddy, fantasizing about the hot, older knight types she was surrounded by had given her quite a list. And the second name, after Gunter of course, was currently by himself, secluded away in a smaller library. A library that Genny was currently quietly entering, making sure to lock the door behind her. She had a feeling that Gunter would enjoy someone stumbling upon him plowing her but this man had more of a reputation to uphold. 

And there he was. Sitting casually in one of the leather chairs, lazily reading the book held limply in his hand. Genny couldn’t recall another time the blond looked so relaxed. So dressed down. A simple, black dress shirt and tight, white riding pants with black loafers instead of his usual black armor with gold trim and purple cloth. The brown leather chair was much less intimidating than his enormous black steed. His magnificent golden hair was unadorned by his obsidian crown, the evidence of his status as the crown prince of Nohr. However even without it, no one could deny how regal he looked. 

Xander wasn’t a grey fox like Gunter, but he was still a decade older than her. Which did put him in the lower bracket of her preferred age range, but Xander was so handsome and such a physical specimen that it hardly bothered Genny. The man was a giant. Taller than any of the others from Nohr or Hoshido and amongst the tallest in the Order of Heroes. And if there was any doubt about how delectable his body was due to his armor concealing it, the sight of Xander in that incredibly tight swimsuit put that to rest. 

Genny couldn’t stop herself from slipping into one of her favorite pastimes; daydreaming. The memory of when she first saw him wearing it came roaring to the forefront of her mind. Xander smashing an enemy with that adorable floatie, his powerful body fully on display. The piece of cloth that could barely be called a swimsuit doing nothing to hide how firm his ass was. And its tightness only emphasized how impressive his manhood looked, Genny couldn’t believe how he could even get it on, much less how it stayed intact. 

The sight had captivated Genny so that she was only saved from an early death by Celica knocking her down to avoid a cavalier’s axe. That memory had become a powerful tool in her arsenal, serving her well on the many lonely nights before she seduced Gunter. Well she wouldn’t have to settle for fantasies anymore, the object of them was sitting right in front of her. She no longer lacked confidence either, evidenced by how she quietly sashayed over to him, swinging her surprisingly generous hips as she did. 

The crown prince was currently half asleep. Alfonse and Kiran insisted that he was pushing himself too far and needed some time off. Xander couldn’t argue much with them, it had been weeks since he hadn’t armored up or engaged in rigorous combat exercises and he definitely knew that he was becoming sluggish. But his pride refused him to stand down or ask for a break. So when forced to, he found a nice, quiet library to relax in. Perhaps too quiet, he joked to himself, his eyelids drooping. The last thing the future king expected as he almost fell asleep on a chair was a soft butt plopping down on his lap. 

The book in Xander’s hand fell to the ground, its thud the only noise in the room for hours. The girl jumping into his lap was so startling that he didn’t even notice it, too focused on trying to remember the name of the orange haired woman now currently warming his lap. It took him longer than it should have, he took pride in learning the names of all the heroes, using it as practice for his future subjects. The pleasant feeling of her plump cheeks on his rapidly hardening member wasn’t helping his memory retention either. 

“There must be some misunderstanding here,” he said as he placed his hands on her thin waist, preparing to lift her off of his lap. That was until her hips began to move, grinding slowly, but deliberately, on the growing bulge in his pants. 

The friction forced a deep groan out of the older man, unaccustomed to such a feeling. Ever since his father changed, Xander had poured himself into the kingly arts. Determined to distance his reign from the militaristic and brutal past of his kingdom, of what his father had become. And once summoned to Askr, he dumped what he had left into his pursuits, the presence of the Hoshidian royal family demanded it. Such decisions had left him without the touch of a woman or really the interest pursuing one for many years. Well, there was one woman he wanted, his mind eagerly supplied. 

The purpose of Xander’s hands had shifted subconsciously from picking her up to guiding the movements of her slight hips. Moved her to trap his clothed dick in between the cleft of her ass, to maximize the effort of her actions. Before he realized what he was doing and ripped his hands off of the young woman, slamming his hands on the leather armrests. The leather squeaking due to the intensity of his grip. But he made no move to stop her. 

Genny could only giggle, proud of how astute her observation of the crown prince was. She figured Xander was wound tighter than a piano wire and needed to let off some steam, not relax. The man barely did anything besides fight, lead, read, and converse with his family. Well, that last fact played into her plan quite a bit. 

By her account the seduction was complete. This was just to gauge if Xander was receptive and he was definitely interested, judging by the now rock hard length throbbing between her ass cheeks. A grin stretched across Genny’s face, the bulge currently spreading her cheeks apart was sizable to say the least. The thin fabric of his riding pants and her dress doing little to mask its length and girth, or to ward off its intense heat. 

Now that Xander was at full mast, Genny changed the ministrations of her hips from side to side, to long full strokes up and down his cock. The massive thing reaching down his pant leg utterly filled the crevice of her small ass, much to the cleric’s glee. After teasing for several more minutes until her pussy had become sopping wet, she dismounted him and kneeled in the space between his legs. 

As their eyes met for the first time, Genny could only describe the prince’s state as exquisite. His jaw was clenched so tight that she could clearly see it as his face muscles bulged towards the back of his cheeks. The grip of his hands seriously deforming the leather of the chair’s armrests. Xander was trying to keep the look in his eyes passive, but his need for the young cleric was pouring out of them. 

Seeing how desperate the crown prince of Nohr was for her touch gave Genny an extreme boost of confidence. Not only had her charm endeared a knight many years her senior, but now brought a royal to his breaking point. Plowing forward with her plan, she moved her face toward his clothed cock. Deeply kissing the wet spot where his precome had stained, savoring its taste. All without breaking eye contact. 

Beaming her brightest smile at the tense prince, Genny sprung her trap. “Do you want your little princess to help you unwind?”

Time that had ground to a halt as Xander tried to steel himself against the pleasure, suddenly sped forward as his body moved on instinct. His hands leap off the chair as his body surged forward. One covering her mouth and the other grasping behind her head, as if to try and cram those words back into her mouth. To stem the thoughts now flowing past the destroyed dam of his resolve. How could this small, unassuming woman know the power of that phrase on him? 

Genny couldn’t help but let a squeak out as Xander’s large hands covered most of her head easily. She wasn’t in any pain, his grip on her head was light as it was mostly a symbolic gesture. The wild look in his eyes and his stunned face told her that she was right in where the prince’s affections were. Genny’s shyness had allowed her to better observe people, and she quickly noticed that Xander’s expression always softened around the barefoot princess. More importantly Genny noticed that he pulled out the particular pet name of “little princess” when he thought no one was listening. 

A few minutes went past before Genny placed her smaller hands on top of his hand covering her mouth. Xander let her drag his hand off of her mouth and was quickly met with a scandalous proposition. “I know I'm not *your* ‘little princess’, but I am serious about helping you unwind.” She said sweetly. “And I have to say, I would like hearing you call me that too.”

Hearing that phrase spoken so softly fogged Xander’s mind. In his moments of weaknesses he imagined calling Corrin that as he passionately made love to her, or her asking if his “little princess” was doing a good job pleasuring him with her mouth. Even though it wasn’t Corrin‘s voice saying what he wanted to hear, the years of repression made it hard for him to really care. Especially when someone as paradoxically cute and sexy like Genny uttered those words for him. 

His body moved with little input from him, standing up and moving to the large, oak table dominating the center of the library. Genny let out a disappointed whine at his movements, thinking that he was simply leaving her, before her eyes widened at the sight of Xander sweeping everything off of it with his forearms. Unlit candelabras, misplaced books, stacks of paper, and quills in inkwells all were shoved off the table onto the floor as he made his designs perfectly clear to the petite cleric. She could only grin at the fact that she could drive a man so feral that he didn’t care about the ink currently staining the priceless carpet of a castle that he didn’t own. 

After the table was cleared, Xander strode back over to Genny, effortlessly picking the young woman up. She squealed at his powerful, muscular arms leveraged her small weight easily as he carried her over to the table. As she basked in his warmth and snuggled into his broad chest she knew that this feeling would never get old. Muscular men far larger than her carrying her around like she weighed nothing. She enjoyed it as long as she could before Xander placed her, gently, on her back with her head towards him. The cold wood of the table seeping through the thin fabric of her dress. 

The positioning of her body led Genny to think that Xander planned to go to town on her throat, smacking his heavy cock on her face before shoving it into her tight throat. So she was surprised when he made no move towards that goal, instead grabbing her dress and pulling it forward, all the way to her bellybutton. The force of his action strong enough to pull the dress from underneath her as well, her naked ass and legs now resting on the wooden surface. Such aggressive and desperate actions from this future king elicited another squeal from the young cleric. 

That adorable noise pulled Xander’s mind out of the lust induced fog enough to stand up and take stock of the situation they were in. Fortunately for him the only stock in this library worth taking was a young, half naked woman currently lying on a large table, her head only inches away from his aching cock. Genny’s face craned up to meet his hungry gaze with her own all while biting her lower lip. Her hard nipples were evident due to the thin material of her dress, her erratic breathing emphasizing the small nature of her breasts. And of course her pantyless crotch was on full display, her mound puffy and slick with her rampant desire. 

Xander couldn’t hold back anymore. The fog was thicker than ever, his mind drowned with his desperate need for this cleric. He dove forward, covering her small body with his larger one before shoving his face into her dripping pussy. There was no time for teasing. No time for skillful licks or expert movements of his tongue. Only the hungry lapping of her folds and the savoring of her taste. Enjoying her squeals of delight and the throaty moans of pleasure. 

Her delicious noises only pushed him further, harder. Xander wrapped his arms around her slight thighs to get at her better. Lifting her ass up a bit so he could shove his tongue as deep as he could into her drooling hole. Not bothering to pull back for air, only concerned with satisfying his out of control urges. Genny’s small hands grasping as much of his firm ass as they could didn’t pull him out of his feral state. Only when she tried her hardest to pull his crotch closer to her face that he stopped eating her out. 

“Does my little princess want to suck her daddy’s cock?” 

Such vulgarity seemed beneath someone of Xander’s stature, yet he spoke them sternly and clearly without moving his face away from her folds. Those words delivered not even an inch away from her maidenhood, and to Genny it felt that he spoke them directly into the core of her very being. She couldn’t stop her body from shaking, or the immediate response of “Yes daddy,” that his question demanded. 

Genny’s ass hit the table with an unceremonious thud as Xander relinquished his hold on her thighs. His hands flew to his crotch and instead of simply undoing the three buttons of his riding pants he ripped the fly of them open, the buttons flying to spots uncared of in the library. The left hand shoved his pants down as far as it needed to be, while his right fished his almost painfully hard cock out. All before he dove back into the warmth of her snatch, taking hold of her thighs again, her taste and feeling already addictive to the crown prince.

“Oh Mi-Mila!” was all Genny could whimper as he began to sloppily eat her out again. Xander’s oral assault was aggressive enough for her to temporarily forget about the cock that he just ruined his pants to get out for her. Writhing around on the table as he reapplied his hold on her thighs, lost in the pleasure and thrill of a button down crown prince absolutely losing himself in her pussy. 

“Oh fuck daddy! You’re making your little princess feel so good!” Genny squealed when Xander’s tongue hit a particular sweet spot. The royal’s mind wasn’t fogged enough to miss the cleric’s reaction. He focused on that spot, dragging his tongue in circles around it and reveling in her moans. Leaning in further to better shove his face into her mound, his turgid cock poked her check and smeared his precum on it before it rested an inch above her face. 

Genny could only smile at the cock now obscuring her view, her eyes being beneath it making it appear absolutely massive. The prince’s manhood bounced and twitched wildly as his lust consumed him, and it only served to entice the small cleric. She drew her hands away from massaging his stomach muscles to gasp his manhood, pausing only to feel the warmth and weight. Giving it a few solid pumps, Genny could only marvel at its girth, before guiding down to her mouth, her soft lips wrapped around his leaking head. 

The situation was far too out of Genny’s control for her to be subtle about her treatment of Xander’s cock. She dove into this headfirst, much like prince did to her mound as she fell into his rhythm. Bobbing her head back and forth to get his dick slathered in her spit to make is easier to fuck her face with it. The massive size of Gunter’s manhood had loosened her throat enough so that she could fit things far larger than her anatomy intended, so the prince’s impressive dick vanished down the small cleric’s mouth with less trouble than it should. 

Once it was sufficiently lathered enough, she stretched her head forward to take Xander’s cock halfway. Their positions made it difficult for her to take him deeper so for now she decided to simply hold there, sucking on him while massaging the top part of his manhood with her small tongue. 

Genny was in a complete state of bliss, she had an older man hunched over her with his head between her legs and his large dick in her mouth. Not only that but Xander’s low hanging balls were resting comfortably on her forehead, searing it with his heat. She loved that feeling and craned her head up a bit before shaking her head side to side, nuzzling her forehead against his sack and revealing in the prince’s delighted noises. 

With her nose under the entirety of Xander’s genitalia Genny took her first deep whiff of his scent. It was pleasant, the high quality soaps evidence of his high station and served as a physical embodiment of the class difference between him and Gunter. Unfortunately that floral smell dulled the powerful masculine scent she craved, but the fact that this was new for her provided enough excitement for the petite woman. She continued to gleefully inhale his smell as she began to aggressively fuck her face on his cock, squeaking happily when she smacked her forehead against his sack. 

Genny’s oral wizardry was way beyond Xander’s ability to handle. His legs shaking and knees almost buckling as this unassuming holy woman’s mouth swirled and sucked his cock. Her skill hurtled him closer to his limit at a speed he never thought possible and his focus wavered from eating her out to holding on as best he could. She knew he was close as well, his cock swelling as he neared his orgasm. So Genny reached her arms out and grasped his ass, pulling her entire body off the table and rammed Xander’s cock all the way down her throat. 

“I’m cumming little princess!” Xander roared as he threw his head back, coming undone at the seams due to the talented mouth of this small cleric. Genny let out deep, throaty moans as Xander shot rope after rope of thick cum almost directly into her stomach. Moaned at feeling his heavy balls twitch and pulse against her eyes. It all piled up and Genny couldn’t take any more, plowing into her own orgasm, her body shaking as it tore through her. 

Panting heavily Xander placed her down before stumbling back. He tried to take deep breaths to steady himself, his chest heaving at the realization of what he’d done. He had betrayed Corrin. His love towards her now used as an excuse to defile this cleric that he barely knew. The guilt slammed into him as if it was a fully armored knight, trampling him beneath their horse. He had to apologize, his actions disgraceful and unbecoming of a future king. He drew back from his period of self reflection, focusing back on where Genny had been and he was stunned at what he saw. 

She now sat on the edge of the table, the back of her dress still bunched behind her making it seem that she was wearing an incredibly short skirt. Her bare legs daintily dangling off the edge. And to top it all off Genny stared into Xander’s eyes, her mouth wide open and tongue outstretched, to show him that she swallowed every drop of his seed. 

Genny let out a small giggle, adoring how his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at the utter shamelessness that she exhibited to entice him. He stood still, frozen by her actions and when the seconds stretched on with no initiative shown she decided to take a bit more control than she was used to. Her hands, dwarfed by his immense size, grasped Xander’s shirt and pulled the prince closer to her. He was so utterly lost that she led him without resistance, until his thighs were in between her splayed knees. 

He was drawn close enough that his length poked Genny’s stomach, forcing an excited noise from her. That was intentional, this meeting between the two had moved at a blazing pace and Genny hadn’t been able to fully appreciate the prince’s body. And with him reeling it seemed a perfect time to do so. 

Smiling, she released her grasp on his shirt. Instead she began to unbutton it, starting at the top. She needed to see the muscles that she felt earlier underneath this offending article of clothing. With the first button undone, Genny used the now slightly separated fabrics to suddenly pull Xander’s chest forward, bringing his exposed flesh to her nose.

“What are you doing little prin-UHhh!?” Xander’s question was abruptly interrupted when Genny took a slow, deep whiff of his chest. 

The floral scent of his soap was much more powerful there, untinged by his inherent masculine smell of his manhood. The more it filled her lungs, the more she began to enjoy it. The pleasant odor was different from the sheer power that radiated from Gunter. It suited someone of his stature, more evidence of his wealth and power. 

“Mmm daddy you smell so good.” She said, taking one more whiff before dragging her small tongue from the top of his chest to the nape of his neck. “And taste good too!,” the minx of a cleric giggled. 

The feeling of her wet tongue against his neck did nothing to halt the growing feeling of shame welling inside of Xander. He was acutely aware of how he was hunched over a woman far younger than him as she stood in for his adoptive sister. Calling him such inflammatory words, dripping with seductive intent. And he was ashamed of how much he loved every aspect of this, his cock painfully hard and oozing pre on her dress. But as she began to unbutton his shirt further and added little butterfly kisses amongst the licks he made no effort to put a stop to this, only moaning deeply as this continued to spiral out of his control. 

Those moans only encouraged Genny to get sloppier as she dragged her tongue down the swell of his muscles. Switching long strokes against his skin with lust filled kisses as more of him was undressed, leaving a trail of spit. Her descent down his body only reinforced how different this was than she was used to. 

Gunter simply radiated power. No matter what they did together it felt like she was entirely at his mercy. It was as if something deep inside of him demanded subservience from people around him. And Genny was all too eager to submit, snuggling up against that presence as hard as she could. Despite Xander’s status as the crown prince and being physically larger she already felt that she had him wrapped around her finger. That she could do whatever she wanted and he would protest only for a bit before following her lead. The difference in position was new for Genny, but enjoyable enough for her to keep rolling with this. If only for today. 

As she reached the top of his stomach she paused. Trying to go any lower would be too uncomfortable for her to enjoy, so she started to pepper his broad chest with light kisses as her deft hands continued to undress him. She added in her own moans in concert with his, trying to stoke his fire as hot as hers. Judging by how his cock pressed against her abdomen as his hips jerked forward erratically he was getting close, Genny thought to herself. 

Once the last button was removed she flung both sides of his shirt open, salivating at the chance to see his chest up close. When she pulled her lips back from his flesh she almost drooled at what was uncovered. All his armor and that giant sword he welded had done magnificent things to the man’s body. Rippling muscles, lightly tinged with sweat from their debauched coupling, dominated his body. Genny couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and feeling them, marveling at how firm they were. How her dainty hands barely moved his rock-hard pecs when she squeezed them. Just thinking about those muscles tensing while Xander held her aloft as he plowed her wet hole from below made Genny fidget excitedly.

Well, on the topic of getting plowed, Genny thought as she cast her eyes down to the hard pole prodding her stomach. She lightly wrapped her small hands around the pulsing length, giving it a few gentle pumps as she fully took in the future king’s manhood. 

He was big, her fingers couldn’t meet around its girth and even with both hands grasping it parts of his cock stood proudly uncovered. Before she could stop herself Genny compared it to the other’s she’d seen and most importantly, to Gunter’s. Her previous suitors continued to disappoint as none of them came close to Xander’s but he was shorter and slightly less thick than Gunter’s. That was no insult to the prince, however, but more a testament to how absurdly large her daddy’s cock was. 

Genny moved her right hand to the top of his cock, raising it to stand vertically while slowly stroking the tip. Her left moved down to cup his hefty sack, massaging it gently while struggling to keep the entire thing in her hand. The cleric reveled in its size, eagerly imagining how virile this royal was. All the heirs he would surely sire with equipment like this. Oh yes, Genny thought speeding up her hand’s movements, the future Queen of Nohr will be a very happy woman.

With her face obscured Xander missed the admittedly cute pout she made. How the fuck was Corrin not spending every second of her free time getting stuffed by these hung studs!?, she bitterly thought to herself. One was a horny bastard who would jump at the opportunity to defile the princess and the other was hopelessly in love with her. She would have to barely lift a finger and either of them would be all over her. Realizing her ugly thoughts, Genny chastised herself and drove the jealous criticisms from her mind. This was for her and Xander’s enjoyment and if Corrin didn’t want to take advantage Genny would happily take her place. 

The only problem at the moment was getting the prince to a point that he would do that. Craning her head up, Xander’s face was still visibly etched with conflicted feelings, desperately clinging to what remained of his morality against her practiced seduction. It didn’t matter much to the small cleric. If he did put a stop to this she wouldn’t push him too much. She’d be dreadfully disappointed but she wasn’t in the business of forcing herself on unwilling partners. 

She locked eyes with Xander before unleashing her last ditch attempt. Relinquishing her hold on his genitals Genny laid back onto the table, pulling her dress back up past her belly button. He was too engrossed with the sight of her dripping pussy to resist when she hooked her heels behind his thighs and yanked the lost prince forward, smacking his sack against her mound causing moans from the both of them. Xander followed the cleric’s eyes down to his cock and saw the enticing sight of how deep he’d go into her. Genny must have read his thoughts as she marked the distance with one hand and shivered at the implication. “This is how far you’re going to fill up your little princess”, she giggled impishly. 

That was the last straw for Xander. If this woman could be so open about her desires, so wanton, he could do the same. He wrapped his arms around her body, sitting her back up and forcing her head into his chest. Her delighted squeaks as she nuzzled into his broad chest only threw fuel onto his already raging inferno. Genny’s legs couldn’t hope to prevent Xander’s powerful thighs from pulling back or from stopping them from slamming forward, dragging the entirety of his cock against her slit. Screaming wildly, her legs shot out ramrod straight. The sudden pleasure after all her teasing caught the poor cleric off guard. 

Such debauched noises focused Xander’s movements. He repeated his assault, aggressively ramming his hips against hers. The underside of his cock getting needed lubrication from her dripping folds. This was the more natural way of things for Genny, a randy older man being dominant and physically manhandling her. And she loved every second, but she needed more than simple grinding after all this build up. Genny reached her hands behind his back, grasping his firm ass cheeks to offer feeble resistance to his frenzied rutting. 

“Daddy I’m wet enough to take you now, fill me up with your big cock.” She whimpered, locking her heels behind his thighs again. “Please,” she added with a light kiss on his chest, “for your little princess?” 

The shudder that tore through his body also reverberated throughout hers. Her small frame was completely encompassed by him as he tightly held onto her. The heavy beating of the prince’s heart was almost deafening, her head only inches away from the thunderous organ. It was oddly arousing as it signaled the blood pumping to his engorged member. The member that was currently rubbing against her slit as Xander pulled his hips back, before his cock was free from her body. 

Xander adjusted his hips, carefully lining up his cock while softly caressing her skin with both hands. He took a deep breath to steel himself before ramming every inch of his cock into her inviting snach. 

“OH FUCK!” Genny screamed. She hadn’t expected such a sudden stuffing from the normally restrained prince and he didn’t stop there. His hips worked up to a quick pace, bending his knees slightly to accommodate their awkward positioning. The heavy strokes kissed her deepest parts and elicited a cute squeak with each one. 

“Gods, my little princess is so fucking tight for me.” Xander tried to growl that with some authority but she was too lovingly wrapped around his manhood for it to have much bite.

She knew it too. “Mmm that’s because daddy’s cock is so big!” Genny half teased, eager to try and get the prince to delve further into depravity. Further into her drooling tunnel. 

Her bashful teasing was effective too. The prince growled as he upped his tempo, slamming his hips up against her pelvis. This whole situation was so distant from his earlier intention to simply relax and read a good book in a lonely library. Never would he have expected a sultry demon hidden behind an adorable cleric’s facade to intrude on his mandated furlough and break through all of his carefully crafted walls in less than an hour. And the constant teasing coupled with her exquisite tightness had already led Xander close to emptying his royal seed in her. 

Genny was right along with him, his cock stretching her out and hitting her depths with every frenzied thrust Xander managed. She kept her hands grasping his ass, delighting how his musculature changed with the rapid movements of his hips. Despite how inexperienced he was, his enthusiasm more than made up for it as she was in a state of bliss, moaning constantly into his chest while lavishing it with kisses. 

That was until Xander accidentally hit Genny’s most sensitive area with one of his powerful thrusts and set her off. “YOU’RE MAKING YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS CUM!” She screamed as she wrapped her legs around his back, keeping him locked in as her vision was completely blanked by white. The young cleric was half disappointed that she didn’t feel the familiar joy of having her womb filled with a man’s seed but that just meant that he could go on longer. 

The orgasm wracked Genny enough that she didn’t realize that Xander had placed her on her back until he flipped her on her front, her short legs dangling a foot off the floor. She arched her back to raise her ass a bit off the table, giving the prince a wonderful view of it. “Mmm does daddy want to see his little princess’ cute little bu-OOH!” She began before he grabbed her hips and wordlessly stuffed her tight hole with his cock in one fell swoop. 

Xander’s mind was long lost. He only cared for his pleasure, the addicting feeling of Genny’s cunt. And his body relished in him throwing his morality away. Thrilled in taking what this cleric offered, slamming his hips against her petite butt while keeping her firmly in place by grasping her waist. Hungrily enjoying the constricting folds of her pussy as he made sure that every thrust hit that spot that made her scream. 

This savage fucking was exactly what Genny worked for for the better part of an hour. Trying her best to get this prince out of his self imposed shell so that he could absolutely obliterate her. And Xander was doing a wonderful job, his dominant pounding forcing her free hanging legs to sway back and forth as his hands brought her body back in time with his thrusts. Genny was even starting to lose herself. His cockhead ramming home against her G-spot had her gasping and moaning almost incoherently, while her hands struggled to find purchase on the well polished wood of the table. 

Only one thought pierced through the lust filled haze that surrounded his mind; this sung hole of Genny was getting him close to unloading in her. That only drove him further, completely ignoring the possible problems that could arise from dumping his seed into a woman he barely knew. The issues of impregnating a commoner and how he could never look Corrin in her eyes again. 

“Daddy, cum in me! Cum in your little princess! Dye me in your color!” Genny pleaded to goad the older man to give her what she wanted. Those words finally brought clarity to the royal’s mind, as his eyes went wide and he slowed his tempo. 

“Down on your knees!” He commanded as he pulled himself out of her pussy. Genny was more started by his sudden authoritative order than the emptiness she felt at his removal and followed his orders to the letter. Quickly getting up off her belly and swinging her body around before she hopped off the table and kneeled before the prince. 

She barely had time to lock eyes with Xander before the first rope of his cum struck across her face. His moans rang out as he continued to unload round after round on her smiling face. Even grabbing the back of her head as he tried to paint her face white with his seed. Genny sat there happily and took every spurt, adoring the warm feeling of his princely cum on her face as she busied herself by rubbing her fingers across her silt. 

Once Xander was utterly spent he stumbled back until he sat down in the chair that this started in. His body, naked and sweaty, collapsed into the leather chair, so exhausted that he barely felt how cold it was on his exposed skin. The sexual drive that throttled him had subsided, for now, but his eyes fell on the enticing sight of Genny eagerly cleaning the cum of her face and eating it. All while giving the most exaggerated moans she could. But as much as his growing erection wanted, Xander was done. He had thrown his morality to the winds and took everything from this temptress that his base desires demanded. 

“Daddy, your cum tastes so good. But why didn’t you stuff me full of it?” Genny pouted at him. 

Well, all his base desires besides that one. 

“I’m sorry little one, but you are not my little princess. Nor would I force you to raise my bastard.” Xander clarified, steeling himself against his body screaming to do just that. “I’d offer to escort you to the baths, but,” he gestured to his destroyed trousers, “I’d be a bit underdressed.” He finished, failing to hide his embarrassment at ripping his pants off like a crazed beast. 

Genny could only giggle sweetly at him thinking of her modesty after plundering her. Ever the gentleman I see, she thought to herself. 

“Don’t worry, I understand.” She said, standing up and straightening up her dress. “And about your pants”, she began, “If you don’t mind waiting I know someone who leaves a lot of clothes in my room. I’m certain he won’t mind if you borrowed a pair of pants for a bit.” Before the prince could comprehend the innuendo, she gave him a wink and laid it on even thicker. “He’s about your size, in more ways than one.” 

Genny turned around and headed to the door, satisfying herself with imagining the look of shock on Xander’s face. He must have been stunned, as he didn’t say a word when she left, locking the door behind her so no one would stumble upon the vulnerable man. 

“What a dangerous young woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy lord this took forever. I fell into the old writer’s trap of starting ten different works and not finishing any of them before the main problem occurred. After getting around the first 1500 words done in an acceptable amount of time the next 1500 took a month and a half to slog through. Quite frankly, the more I wrote, the more I disliked the entire thing and struggled with the urge to scrap the entire thing and write something different. But I persevered and starting last week the whole thing clicked again and now it’s finally finished!
> 
> Now I know that Xander is much younger than Gunter but I feel that he is definitely Genny’s type. Gigantic, commanding, and a royal to boot. Someone right out of one of her stories in my opinion. This particular idea that I wrote about was me remembering that Xander calls Corrin “little princess” and having the bright idea to have Genny substitute herself in Corrin’s place. 
> 
> Also I’m a bit crabby that the bold and italics don’t show up but oh well I’m posting he damn thing. 
> 
> As always enjoy and I appreciate any comments and critiques.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess I should explain how the hell I got to this particular pairing. I was dicking around randomly in Heroes when I remembered that Genny explicitly stated that she was into older guys in Echoes. And lucky for me on the home screen she deployed next to Gunter and my perverted mind ran wild. Two weeks later and this fic was finished and ready to publish. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> And again as this is my first fic any comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
